


An Angel's Story

by Marvelgirlx18M



Category: X-Force (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgirlx18M/pseuds/Marvelgirlx18M
Summary: An AU story about x-force and Archangel(Warren Worthington III)





	1. Past Views/Warren's POV

" - talking

 **BOLDED** \- telepathy

()- thoughts                

I do not own Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey or any other marvel character all rights reserved to Marvel and Disney.  Mindy Kathryn Grey Worthington is my OC.  Enjoy

                       **Chapter 1 : Past views/ Warren's POV**

It was only 2am in the morning and yet the battle was still going on it was as if  it was never going to end but, X-force  needed me times were changing and it was only best that I changed with it . “ ARCHANGEL STAY FOCUSED” ! I could hear  Psylocke  yelling at me from across the room as a barrage of bullets came hurdling at us “KEEP FIRING MEN , KILL THOSE MUTANT SONS OF BITCHES ! one of hodge’s men screamed  this wasn’t going to end  anytime soon I can tell . I could kill them all...  all of them The Right, Betsy, X-force just once …. NO !   “Not now can’t lose control now”.

ARCHANGEL GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME OR THEY WILL TAKE IT AND PUT ABOVE THEIR FIREPLACES ON A DAMN MANTLE ” !  I know  what needs to be done and i’m not afraid to do it Hodge will pay for what he’s done to me taking away my wings, the experiments,  Jean … he hurt Jean  put her in a coma for a 2½ years  while she was pregnant with my baby ,with my daughter ,with Mindy.”  Everything happened so fast that night everyday the burden grows harder not to think about it  that day I will never forget it's what drives me ....

**FLASHBACK**

Warren Worthington III flew into his home late at night only to see his wife Jean sleeping on the couch in fetal position he smiles to himself as he looks down at her sleeping form and the hump her in stomach she's pregnant 5 months  a girl at least it's what the doctor told them and Betsy via telepathy  . " Jean. Jean honey wake up " . He whispered to her . 

Mmm she groaned but she woke up any way only to see her husbands slightly batterd face  but charming smile the same smile she fell for ." Warren, oh baby when did you get here and ... what happened to your face "? she asked still tired raising an eyebrow . Thinking of an excuse he finally managed to tell her what happened . "Flew into something nothing to worry about sweetheart." replying giving a sweet smile even if he  had a slightly split lip . "Nothing to worry about if it's nothing to worry about then how do you explain the blackeye then .... Careful"he cut her off as Jean was rising from the couch placing a hand on her stomach fearing that she would harm the baby . "Warren i'm fine okay like you said "Nothing to worry about"  quoting her husband .

"What are you doing sleeping on the couch"? Warren asked  " Waiting for you of course what else would I be doing" . Answering his question stretching a bit in the process " I told you not to" .... CRASH! he was interupted by the sound of a window breaking on the other side of the lake side home . "SEARCH THE PLACE FIND THAT BASTARD, KILL HIM AND EVERY THING HE CARES ABOUT! " a familiar voice loomed throught the house . It was Cameron Hodges voice . "

             


	2. All's Fair in love and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Warren's Past encounter with Hodge and the Right

I don’t own x-force/x-men or any characters in this story all rights go to Marvel and Disney . Mindy Kathryn Grey - Worthington is my OC.

With all that out of the way sorry it had to take so long to put up a new chapter more to come please review and also Jean is human in this story not a mutant so no phoenix force sorry.( perhaps later with a different Grey...hint hint). Will also put up bios of characters later probably in next chap.

" — talking

 **BOLDED** \- telepathy

()- thoughts

 

“ FIND HIM,KILL HIM BRING ME THAT MUTANT SCUMS HEAD”! Hodge bellowed throughout the house as the men of the right began to go to work and started searching for the Grey-Worthington family. “ Warren, honey what’s going on”? Jean asked with a hint of fear in her voice. “Run Jean,go find somewhere to hide get somewhere safe.” Warren replied “ but... GO!” he yelled at her when she was about to question him .

 

“ W-what about you... what are you going to do”? questioning her husband the fear taking over she had no idea what Warren had planned or was planning to do though she knew well enough he would be okay ...possibly. ‘ Just go i’ll be right behind you NOW GO” ! with firm instructions she went to safety to the nearest closet or bedroom she could possibly find ( Please be okay Warren, please don’t do anything dumb) this would be the last thought Jean would think for the worst was yet to come.

 

‘Sir we have found him permission to engage the mutant” . One of the right soldiers asked into his com link . “Unleash hell”. Hodge responded soon a bunch of red dots began to appear on Warren’s body from the guns “FIRE”! The main soldier screamed brakk-brakk-brakk went to the bullets as they hurled towards Archangel only for the winged mutant to dodge them only a few hitting him within his arm and right leg . “HURRAH” the angel screamed attacking the men using his wings to take them down then delivering a low kick sweep to one of them while momentarily hoping that his beloved wife got to safety (Please be somewhere safe Jean...please).

 

Meanwhile in the upstairs main bedroom closet/Jean’s POV 

 

(I swear to god that they don’t find me downstairs I can hear everything Warren, the bullets, the people here to kill us ...to kill Warren....to kill me... to kill our unborn baby of all things considered , god I hope they don’t kill us or let alone find me in here . I can feel the baby kicking just a bit we haven’t chosen a name for her yet but even though this isn’t important now I guess I could either go with Rachel or Mindy , maybe Mindy it sounds great for a little girl it’s not as common as Rachel is or so I believe ....)

 

Normal POV

“CHECK THE ROOMS FIND HER”! one of the right members said ordering the others to search the rooms and find Jean . Crash! Bam! went all the furniture in the other rooms as the men searched the house until finally making it to the master bedroom where Jean was hiding in the closet hoping not to be found. “Please,Please don’t find me” she begged and pleaded but only to no avail .

 

Downstairs 

 

After defeating the last few members of the right more men began to rush in and attack even though Warren was a skilled fighter he couldn’t take them all down eventually he found himself on his knees being beaten until he couldn’t stand anymore.

 

“Well, well,well would you look who we found if it isn’t my old school chum Warren Worthington III”. Hodge said walking in as his voice being that of chilling . “ Such a pity to see you like this ...ungh Warren grunted as his head was pulled back his hair in a tight fist by one of Hodge’s men as their leader looked down at him with a sickening smile on his face a look of triumph. Hodge you son of a ...ahhh he yelled out as his head was pulled back harshly “ Quiet Mutie!” Thank-you Col.Moss anyway I’m so glad we’ve found you Warren things have never been the same since I’ve last seen you it’s been so lonley since you were last seen this way ... beaten,battered,victimized and bruised like the common mule you are.

 

“Mr.Hodge sir we’ve found her” said one of the soilders who came the stairs with Jean in his grip pushing her on the floor with an ummph causing her to wimper. “Careful she has a bun in the oven and from what the media tells me it’s a little girl Hodge said leaning down and placing a hand on Jean’s stomach feeling the soft kick of the baby, “If you lay one finger on her I swear to god i’ll ahhh!” Warren screamed out as Col.Moss yanked his head back again taking a few stray strands of blond hair with him.

 

“Oh no my dear friend you won’t be doing anything the only that thing that you will be doing is suffering ... suffering for the things that you’ve done to me for what your kind has done to humanity!I will show you pain, I will show you misery, I will show you death Hodge hotly ranted and I will start with the thing you care about the most ...... you’re dear sweet beautiful wife he spoke eying Jean’s fearful body staring into her big green eyes that began to tear before nodding to a nearby soldier while displaying a sickening smile. “Hodge no don’t.” Warren pleaded with the man hoping to keep him from hurting the woman he loved and his unborn baby but to no prevail as the men pinned Jean to the floor the next few minutes were the worst Warren Worthington III could have ever endured because the few minutes his life completely went to hell as he watched his wife get tortchered and abused by Cameron Hodge and his lackeys.

 

After, an hour Jean lay trembeling on the floor hugging her stomach to keep her baby from being hurt tears streaming down her face and all Warren was able to do was watch as those monsters hurt her,hurt Jean and his unborn baby.A look of anger and sadness was portrayed among Warren’s face more anger than sadness, he could only imagine what he was going to do to Hodge when released from his restraints all Warren knew was that once he was out there would be hell to pay. “Don’t be so upset dear friend besides this is only the beginning...with another nod to a solider Hodge placed another menacing grin on his face showing that only the worst was to come.

 

Soon, the home that was once to be the place that Warren K.Worthington III and Jean Grey-Worthington would raise their little girl was up in flames while outside firemen were destined to douse the flames flashing sirens of an ambulance along with cop cars swarmed the place while news reporters such as Trish Tilby were trying to get a word in with local officers of the events that occured.While EMT’s were loading an injured Jean into the back of an ambulance, police officers were trying to figure out what caused the flames to engulf the once beautiful home. “I just don’t understand who would do such a thing like this who would harm an innocent pregnant woman and her husband at this hour of the night it makes no sense ?” said Detective Charoltte Jones as she watched the firemen put out the flames the weird part about it was the only clues left within the home were  large feathers ,blood,bullet shells ,and a clear blue eyeball with no sign of Warren Worthington III at all.    

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren's Biography

Chapter 3: Character Bios  
I don’t own X-force/X-men or any characters in this story all rights go to Marvel and Disney. Mindy Kathryn Grey - Worthington and Angelica “Angel” Anne Worthington are my OC’s.  
" — talking  
BOLDED - telepathy  
()- thoughts 

Archangel:  
² Real Name: Warren Kenneth Worthington III  
² Alias: Angel, Avenging Angel, Flyboy, Pretty Boy, Archangel  
Right Agent 92691  
² Birthday: Sep.26,1992  
² Age: 24-26(as of 2 1/2 years)  
² Hometown: Centerport, NY  
² Realatives:  
² Warren K.Worthington II(Father),  
² Kathryn Wilshire-Worthington(Mother-Deceased)  
² Angelica “Angel’ Elizabeth Worthington (Adopted Younger Sister-bio to be included)  
² Jean Grey-Worthington(Wife)  
² Mindy Kathryn Grey-Worthington(Daughter)  
Affliliation-  
² X-force  
² The Right(formerly)  
² X-men (formerly)  
² Unusal Features-  
16ft. Large wings, Blue skin, Missing right eye  
² Skills- Expert Martial Artist, Expert Swordsman, Expert Marksmanship, Arial Combat  
History  
Born and raised in wealth Warren III always got what he wanted in the world from an early age with no frame of reference and good looks to spare Warren lived his life in the fast and the furious willing to leave his mark on the world until he began sprouting wings at the age of 15 while away at boarding school, fearing that his peers would deam him as a freak Warren began to keep to himself only two people at the time knew of his mutation:his once good friend Cameron Hodge ,his mother Kathryn and his newly adopted sister Angelica. After a fire breaks out in his dorm room Warren soon realised that his wings not only made him different but also gifterd him the ability fo fly using his newfound abilites for the first time Warren saved his peers from dying seeing this as a good thing he soon became a vigilante of his own right known as the Avening Angel.  
Over the years Warren began to fight crime on his own until he met Bobby Drake also known as Iceman another mutant with the ability of Ice Manipulation at the age of 18 while attending spring break in Cancun, Mexico. After this the two boys become best friends with Bobby admitting to Warren that he is gay though this revelation doesn’t ruin their friendship while also reuniting former childhood best friend from England Elizabeth “Betsy” Braddock also known as Psylocke.  
Iceman’s Death  
At the age of 21 while the group came across a time-traveling mutant named Bishop who wanted to recruit them for his own mutant militia called the X-men who would fight for mutant rights and equality between mutants and humans immediately agreeing the team would go up against formidable adversaries such as the brotherhood until one day a new enemy emerged called the Right lead by Warren’s former best friend and classmate Cameron Hodge this would be Warren’s first encounter with the group which would eventually lead to his torture, reprogramming and despisement of them.  
After a harrowing battle thought to have been won Hodge pulled a fast one in an attempt to kill Warren he ended up killing the Winged mutants current best friend Iceman who defrosted but jumped in front of Angel to save him immediately dying. This caused Warren to immediately cold hard snap when going to attack Hodge he fell into a trap causing him to be captured and tortured by The Right for over a year until he was rescued by the x-men only to be turned into a mind-controlled weapon called Archangel forced to attack his friends he was pulled out of the trance by Psylocke who confessed her love for him causing him to snap out of it. Angry with Bishop and the X-men Warren along with Betsy leave the team to form their own group called X-force which deals with their enemies permantley becoming the leader of the group.  
After a year being with the team Archangel soon called it quits with Psylocke and the team due constant fighting and his temperament issues. While taking a break he eventually meets his soon to be wife and mother of his child Jean Grey who was a part- time waitress at a local diner while attending med school at Metro College the two hit it off after Warren rescued Jean from a hostage situation with his new life with Jean , Warren quits the superhero business ,marries Jean and lives out a regular life until The Right resurfaces and he rejoins X-force .


End file.
